


the lucky one

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [12]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood, Cleaning, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Lesbians, Minor Character Death, Minor Relationships, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Partners in Crime, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Side Relationships - Freeform, Towels, Twins, a lot more fluff than it appears, alleyways, i think, mafia, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Flower thinks she's really lucky and happy with her life.
Relationships: Aoki Lapis/MAYU, flower/Kagamine Rin
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	the lucky one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkystarrywishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystarrywishes/gifts).



> LMAO, I have no idea how this stuff works so please bear with me. And despite being very violent in real life, I can never seem to write it in stories. Also, thanks Tsumugi for putting up with all the weird requests I put you through.

“Wow, you really made a mess here.” A light voice chuckled suddenly. Squinting her eyes in the dark, Flower looked up from the body to see Mayu walking towards her with towels in one arm while carrying a bucket full of water.

Mayu eyed the red mess. Blood had managed to splatter onto the alleyway walls while most of the liquid was pooling underneath the lifeless body.

“Yeah, they put up a big fight about it.” The older girl’s sigh was full of exhaustion as she grabbed a towel. “So unfortunately for us, that’s more blood than usual to clean.”

“Oh well.” The blonde giggled as she dunked her towel into the water, making sure it sucked up lots of water before pulling it back out. Standing up, Mayu went to clean up as much as she could with the liquid dripping down the brick wall like fresh paint. If it stained, perhaps they could pass it as dark red paint.

“I’m surprised you’re working out this late, usually you’ll be home with your girlfriend by now.” She said, in an attempt to have a conversation, though what can you really say when cleaning blood with your partner in crime?

Flower shrugged nonchalantly as she scrubbed at the blood near the body. “Well apparently, Longya really wanted me to do this assignment, so I told Rin that I have a sudden emergency to take care of.”

Mayu nodded although Flower couldn’t really see as her back was facing away from the other’s. The two were silent for a while when the younger girl cautiously asked, “Hey, Flo, does… does Rin know about your job yet?”

The older girl went silent momentarily, thinking of what to say. “She does…” She said slowly so she could choose her words carefully. “We were a year into our relationship when I came home bruised from an assignment. Rin panicked, obviously, demanding to know what I did. So I came clean. The next day, she left a note saying that she needed to go to her brother’s place for an emergency.”

She chuckled at the memory. “I thought she was going to break up with me. After about two weeks, Rin came home, saying how she thought about what I said with her brother. That she wanted to continue our relationship, as long as I didn’t hide anything from her anymore.”

The girl smiled faintly. “It’s been three years now and she hasn’t left me yet. I don’t think I’ve ever been this lucky. So, why do you ask?” Flower glanced up at Mayu, who had kneeled down to help Flower on the ground. 

The younger girl was silent as she scrubbed before quickly saying, “I… I recently got a girlfriend - her name’s Lapis, by the way - and she makes me so happy. I think I finally found the love of my life. But I want to tell her  _ so _ badly. I don’t want to keep lying to her.”

She was silent before she spoke, responding slowly. “You should tell her soon. Most people might not be so accepting to us. I was lucky that Rin wanted to stay with me.”

“So you think I should tell her?” Mayu looked up at Flower with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, you should. Better her knowing sooner than later.”

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

That night as Flower unlocked the door to her apartment, she was given the surprise of Rin watching something on TV in the living room. The blonde looked up towards the sound, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend. 

“Hey,” she stood up to saunter towards her girlfriend, who was shrugging off her sweater before she wrapped her arms around the blonde. “How did that emergency you were texting about go?”

“It went longer than I hoped for it to go.” Flower chuckled as she pressed a dry kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead which made Rin giggle. “They made a big mess which was a pain to clean.”

“Such a hard job you have.” Rin sighed heavily although she didn’t sound annoyed in the slightest. She squeezed the older girl tighter.

“Yeah, sorry for that.” The purple-haired girl mumbled, warm breaths tickling Rin’s earlobe making the girl shudder.

The blonde was quick to respond. “No, it’s alright. It makes life a little bit more interesting after all. Anyways, you're probably hungry, right? I warmed up some rice for you before you got here.” Unwrapping her arms from Flower, Rin was quick to grab the taller’s hand, gently guiding her to the kitchen.

Flower couldn’t help but smile as she allowed herself to be led. While the older girl sat on one of the many chairs at the kitchen table, Rin emerged with two small bowls filled with rice balanced in both hands. She quickly went back to grab a small box filled with assorted meat and vegetables and two pairs of chopsticks. After sending a quick prayer, the couple happily dug into the food.

After a few bites, Flower felt someone’s eyes on her and looked up to see Rin gazing at her funnily. “Is there something on my face?” She moved her hand towards her chin in case there was rice stuck.

“No, I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.” RIn sighed happily.

Laughing a little, she shook her head. “As sweet as that was, you're wrong actually. I’m the lucky one here, Rin.” Flower said firmly.


End file.
